


Love To Hate You

by aliensandcryptids



Series: Cecil does Kinktober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hate Sex, M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Gavin is insufferable and Hank decides to put him in his place.Kinktober Day 1- hate sex/hate fucking





	Love To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I decided to turn the chapters of my dbh Kinktober fic into a series!!

Gavin Reed was insufferable. Hank had known that after working with the man for years. He would constantly make rude remarks or comments towards his colleagues, try to pick fights or whatever he could to start trouble. And Hank seemed to almost always be on the receiving end of it.

Hank decided that he had about enough of Gavin's behavior and was going to put him in his place. Hank was sitting at his desk still looking over the case file that Connor had given him. He turned and saw that Gavin was sitting with his legs on his desk. He had to admit that even if Gavin was an insufferable fucking prick that he still kinda looked good.

Gavin turned and scowled once he noticed that Hank had been staring "The fuck are you staring at old man!?" Gavin yelled across the desk louder than what was needed.

Hank only shook his head "Nothing,Gavin" Hank said turning back to his work.

Gavin scoffed "Fuckin weirdo"

Yep. Hank was DEFINITELY gonna put Gavin in his place.

Once Hank was finished with the case file he got up and made his way over to Gavin who had his feet up and was busy texting away on his phone. It only took him a few minutes to notice Hank staring at him before he gave him an annoyed look.

"The fuck you want, Anderson?"

"I need your help with something down in the evidence room" Hank said.

"Why can't you get your little plastic pet to help you?"

"Because Connor's busy with another file. It'll only take a minute,Reed"

Gavin let out and exaggerated sigh as he stood up "Alright fine. Lead the way"

The two started walking down the stairs that lead to the evidence room. Hank was glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Gavin was still following him.

Once they got there Hank stopped and turned on his heels to face Gavin.

"Okay, so what the fuck do you wan-"  
But before Gavin could finish his sentence Hank pinned him to the wall and started kissing him. To say that Gavin was shocked was an understatement.

Hank pulled away and whispered harshly in Gavin's ear "You've been getting on my nerves for FAR too long, Reed. And now I'm gonna put you in your place"

Gavin was shocked at first before letting out an annoyingly loud laugh "and you think you're going to put me in my place?"

"I know I am,Gavin" Hank said pulling on Gavin's hair and earning a moan from latter

"Then DO it"

That was all it took for Hank to start kissing Gavin again. The kiss was hard and messy and their teeth were clashing every few seconds. When they pulled away both of them were panting.

"That the best you could do?" Gavin joked "Thought you were gonna put me in my place,old man"

Hank growled as he pushed Gavin down on his knees "don't worry, I plan on it"

He all but shoved Gavin onto his cock watching as the detective started choke on it slightly. Hank let out a small chuckle "Seems I found a good way to shut you up,Reed" and with his hand he started guiding Gavin's head up and down his cock. Hank let out a groan at the feeling of the tight heat around him. He would occasionally look down to see Gavin scowling.

"See,Gavin? You are useful for something after all" Hank started to slowly move his hips thrusting into Gavin's mouth. Gavin only groaned and shut his eyes as the feeling of pleasure washed over him. But before either of them could find the sweet release they craved Hank pulled Gavin off his cock with a loud pop. His pupils were blown and he had drool running down the side of his mouth.

"That all?" Gavin pants, "You'll have to do better than that"

"Trust me I'm not done yet" Hank stood Gavin up spun him around pushing him against the wall. He took Gavin's pants and boxers off and then his own.

"Hurry the hell up Anderson before we get caught"

"Patience,Gavin. You don't want me to hurt you do you?"

"What I WANT is for you to hurry up and fuck m-ahh"

Hank had slowly pushed in groaning as he buried himself to the hilt inside of Gavin.

"Fuckin, finally!!" Gavin said as he moved his hips a little to adjust to Hank's size. Hank pulled out until only the tip was still inside and slammed back in.

"Think you're high and mighty huh? Well I'm gonna knock you off that fucking high horse" Hank kept his pace while groaning and gripping Gavin's ass so hard he was sure that it would leave bruises.

"Harder!!" Gavin groaned out as he grabbed his own cock and started pumping it in time to Hank's thrusts.

"So bossy" Hank chuckled

"Damn it stop fucking around!" Gavin growled. And Hank picked up his pace fucking into Gavin harder and faster. Soon to room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and groaning.

Hank could feel that he was getting closer and from the way that Gavin was clenching around him he knew Gavin was too. Hank was about to pull out when Gavin reached around stopped him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Gavin growled harshly. And that was all it took for Hank as he came inside of Gavin with one final thrust. Gavin soon followed after cumming into his hand.

The two were left a sweaty panting mess. While Gavin was still catching his breath Hank had already started tucking himself away and pulling up his pants.

"Looks like your not as useless as a thought, Reed" Hank joked , "Make for a good fuck at least"

"Fuck off" Gavin sneered at his pulled up his pants "Never say a world to ANYONE. Got?"

Hank raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender "You have my word"

Hank watched as Gavin limped up the stairs mumbling to himself. Gavin may be an ass but he was good fuck as well.


End file.
